negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Fuka Narutaki
is the older sister of the Narutaki twins. She's the one who's mischievous and likes to play silly willy pranks on other people. Fuka and her sister both love to play ninjas like Kaede, though their ninjutsu is not at the level of Kaede's. It in fact isn't even real ninjutsu at all. Fuka and her twin sister have the smallest breasts in 3-A which is about as flat as Negi's. Fuka can be discerned by the ponytails in her hair and her tomboyish nature. All the same, when Fuka decides to pull off a prank, Fumika is always there by her side. The two are inseparable. Abilities *'Ninja Skills'- She and her twin claims they are undergoing ninjutsu training from Kaede. It is supported as they are seen wearing ninja outfits, and ther paction card shows them in ninja uniform with a scroll and a dagger. *'Other Skills'- As a member of the Strolling Club, she is well-versed in going to the school's common locations and easily toured Negi across the school premises. Other than that, Fuka has a mischievous nature doing pranks on others. 'Personality' Fuka is in all a prankster. She loves having a great time playing around and pulling pranks. Unlike her sister, she is full of energy and never worries about the consequences. Just like Nagi! Fuka is in the walking society with her sister Fumika and Kaede. She and her sister look up to Kaede and listen to her intently. They admire her so much that they even use fake ninpou to look like they have inherited the skills from Kaede herself.The fact that she wants to grow as fast as she can those not in fact please Kaede but it shows that she can be serious in times. She cares deeply for her sister and is loyal to the walking society! She likes teasing her classmates on their weaknesses such as when Makie didn't come to school due to being bitten by Eva, Fuka said that Makie was just scared of coming for the physical exam and exclaimed that Makie's chest was really flat, even hers is the flattest and can't wear a bra. She also looks like a child and is seemingly shorter then Negi even with the four year advantage. Pactio *'Manga': Geminae Simulatrices: Mistake Pactio with Fumika (they both kissed a copy of Negi at the same time). While she unofficially has a Pactio card by Akamatsu, she has only received a mistake card in continuity. *'Negima!': Dressed in a ninja outfit and are able to do the shadow doppelganger technique alongside Fumika. The number of copies they can make is unknown.Mahou Sensei Negima! anime; episode 26. *'Negima!?' **'Suka': Bumblebee **'Cosplay': A detective dressed in old-style Japanese clothing with kimono, puffy pants, wooden sandals and wide-brim hat. She carries a bamboo umbrella (only used to pose with her sister when seen) and a large suitcase as her own artifacts.Negima!? anime; episode 10. **'Armor': Mini-Kunai Shuriken: A ninja with a kunai. This a split version of the twins' unofficial manga Pactio. Gallery 1_Negima_v24 LE.jpg Fuka Narutaki Profile Pic.jpg Narutaki Pactio.jpg 22.JPG BotchedTwins.JPG Fuka Armor.jpg Fuka Cosplay.jpg Fuka Suka.jpg Fuka Narutaki.PNG mahou-sensei-negima-335593.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336336.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335879.jpg Group 1.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336696.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-337567.jpg Turma.jpg char_22.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338145.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338073.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338103.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338616.jpg 'Trivia:' *According to character design notes in Volume 2, Fuka was going to be called Saya Narushima. References Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs